Priestess Of Light
by Kitsune of Life and Death
Summary: Demons kill and spill blood, but theirs a Priestess Of light to stop that! And with a certain fox Hanyou she will once again destroy all the demons in the world! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Priestess Of Light**

By Kitsune of Life and Death

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I do not own Naruto, or any other anime idea's that I may have gotten while writing this fiction. I repeat **I do not own anything! **Im just here to write a fanfiction! Alright? I will not be putting any more disclaimers for they are a waste of space and time, This disclaimer speaks for all chapters as I will NOT put any more up.

**Summary:**

**Pairings: **Naruto & Hinata, Possibly Sasuke & Sakura

**Rated T: **for language, violence or any other possibilities.

Notes: I know little Jap, so I will only put what I know of. Sorry for spelling and grammer if their bad .;

" Blah " Normal

_' blah ' Thoughts _

**" Blah " Demonic beings talking**

_**" Blah " Demonic thoughts**_

**_Flashback, End Flashback_** Starts and Ends flash back.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1 : Saved by the Fox!**

**XxXxXxX**

In the land of fire country a twelve year old girl lived alone in a small hut on the outskirts of Konoha and a little town nearby. She lived alone ever since her whole family was massacred by demons. Their were no Shinobi. Infact Shinobi (Ninjas) Never existed. All that were to fight demons were priest's, priestesses and demonslayers, unfortunatly for the hyuuga family the priest's could not reach their estate and they were all slaughtered.

_**Flashback**_

"Hinata, Run!" a man yelled. He grabbed a pike from a fallen family member. "But father!" the girl half yelled as tears were in her eyes. "Listen Hinata, you must leave, these demons are monsters and will not spare any of us. you must LEAVE!" her father left her as he went to hold off the invasion. She quickley ran out of the woods and looked back only once to see that the Hyuuga mansion was on fire from the demonic fighting.

Inside hell spawns were tearing the place apart only to be stopped by few demonslayers who finnaly arrived. One slayer met up with one demon. It looked like a slug with a humanoid head with bulking teeth from its jaw, it looked distgusting as it started to devour a corpse. The demonslayer puked when he saw this, he charged.

Elsewhere the girl ran. She ran until she was near the the next village, and she was very tired, she was going to collaspe when she saw another person and choked out a few words to the person "Please...Help.." Before she fainted.

The other traveler was in a red dress with bright pink hair gasped when the girl fainted infront of her, being a medical specialist she helped her.

_**End Flashback**_

As it turns out the pink haired girl was named Haruno Sakura a medical priestess who helped the slightly younger girl. When she met her she was dirty and covered in burn marks. She soon helped her and became close friends in such a short while.

Sakura looked at the younger girl. Dark blueish hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. She knew she was a Hyuuga and she was correct when she said her name 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Needless to say, both of their parents and family were slaughtered by demons and Sakura took a vow to destroy any she saw, so she became a priestess.

Hinata liked the idea but decided she should get settled down first before she did anything drastic. Sakura helped her friend build a small cottage near the outskirts of a small village near Konoha, Hinata liked it very much. Sakura even showed her around the village so she could get used to it and helped her with groceries on the day they first met.

Hinata looked around her room. This was no hut, this was a damn house! It was small but contained everything a girl could need, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, a bed room and even a room to do laundry. It was small but very decent.

Sakura frequently visited her and taught her simple and basic medical things such as mixing herbs and making medical balms. Difficult to learn but it had a great use.  
Thump. Thump. Hinata awoke in her sleep, she thought she had heard somthing but soon shrugged it off and went back into her slumber.

She was attacked in the morning by a familar light. The Sun. No one could ever defeat it. It poured into her window and hit her face making her grumble. She yawned and got up to make her self some breakfast until she heard a sound. Thump thump. Just like the sound that woke her up when she slept. She shrugged it off again and went outside to collect herbs for that paralisys's balm that Sakura had taught her to keep patients calm and relaxed.

In a an hour her basket was nearly full of assorted herbs and plants. **Thump Thump . **She started to get annoyed whitch was rare because she was normally very timid. She had not seen a demon for the past month since she had lived here. She started to get nervous as she heard the sound again **Thup Thump thump?** No that time it was her heart as it was beating rapidly as she heard a noise.

Not a noise but more of a growl...A roar, she yelped in surprise as a tree fell down crushing the dirt. She looked to see what happened. And here it was in all it's glory a demon, an humanoid ant with a poisinous stinger appeared. It's face was near humanoid except with the two clamp things that were attatched as she liked to call it.

**"Human...Blood."** It charged for her. She screamed as she tried to run away. The creature charged and she succesfully ducked and rolled on the ground as it's head hit the tree. Now by human standerd's this demon was dumb as a rock as it attacked the tree until it fell. It was confused and looked around for the girl. She was on her bottom as she tried to get up but was paralized by fear.

It grinned an ugly grin as it paced forward to her. It's stinger ready, not until a flash of golden fur and hair clawed the demons arm off. Green blood splattered across the grass as it'ss acidic properties burned it. The girl looked at her soon to be 'saviour' or soon to be 'killer'.

It was a boy, but not just any boy. He had a white shirt and white pants covered by a red kimono. (Think Inuyasha style). She stole another glimpse of him. Brilliant blue eyes and golden blond hair with three whisker shaped scars on each cheek, but somthing was wrong. She gasped, he was not human. He had one fox tail coming from his tailbone and two soft fox ears nearly above his head. Mabey a bit above where his 'human' ears should be. No human ears. Fox ears.

"Their you are, i'v been looking for you ever since you stole my meal, you worthless insect!" the boy yelled. He slashed it's leg off with his claw shaped hands. His hands were human but with sharper nails. He soon cut off it's head with his claw and laughed as he kicked the corpse that was still standing to the ground.

The girl was stuttering. Was he going to let her go? Or was he just another demon that was going to kill her and rip out her flesh like they want to do? He smelled the air. He took another sniff then noticed someone else was their.

"You!" he shouted to the girl startling her as she tried to get up. She collected her self as she backed up and hit her back against a tree.

"A human? Just my luck!" He said as he flexed his claw. He smirked an evil smirk as he heard before humans can taste quite good with salt. He charged only to be stopped by the ant demon as it was still alive. It stung its stinger into the side of the boy making him throw up blood.

"Bastard, DIE!" The kitsune boy yelled as he cut the demon in half. He panted as the poision started to take affect. He pulled out the stinger, it left a small little hold in his side that was spilling a bit of blood. His demonic blood started to heal the wound but the poision spreaded already through his whole body. His vision dulled. as he fell into blackness.

XxX

He eyes opened a bit. The aroma around the room smelled pleasent. Wait a second!... Room? As far as he knew, he was in a soft bed and his wound was covered in bandages. He couldent move. He let out a small gasp that he thought went unnoticed. He looked around. Just a normal human room he thought as he tried to get up but failed as he could not move for an unkown reason.

The door opened. He remebered the figure. "You! The girl from the forest!" he yelled as he startled her.

"Eek..Umm Kitsune-kun...Umm I.." She stammered "Stupid human girl! What the hell did you do to me! Release me so I can kill you!" He struggled to get out but found it futile.

"Umm...I put...a p-parilisyses balm on you...you...c-cant m-move for a while Kitsune-kun.." She fearfully said as she started to regret helping the demon. "Yeah yeah! Stupid human, when I get out of here Im going to rip your pretty little head off your face!" He said as he growled at her. She made a small 'eep!' as the living door opened revealing a familiar pink haired priestess.

"Hey Hinata! I came to check on ya!" She said as she noticed Hinata standing out of her bedroom. "hey Hinata! Whats up!" She asked and Hinata turned around frightned.

"Umm Sakura-chan...Please dont come.." She quickley said but caught the girls intrest. "What is it!" she squealed as she poked her head into the bedroom. She gasped what she saw. The fox boy was in her bed.

"Hinata! What are you doing, thats a demon!" Sakura yelled as the boy grinned "Whats this? Another human to kill!" He grinned again making Hinata stammer.

"He...s-saved me...f-from a..d-demon Sakura-chan..I'd...thought.." She tried to get out but Sakura put a finger over her mouth. "Yeah yeah I know, I just wanted to help eh?" Sakura told her.

"Im still here ya scrawney meatbags!" The kitsune boy yelled. Sakura did not like to be called scrawney and she hit him on the head a couple of times "SCRAWNEY! HUH! YOUR A WORTHLESS DEMON!" She yelled with a vien over her brow.

"Owuch! You flat chested bitch!" Naruto yelled. He soon realised his mistake as he was beat up a some more. Sakura flexed her muscles with a satisfied 'Hmph!'.

"Sakura-chan...Did you h-have to...g-go so far?" Hinata asked as the boy started to recover "Owuch, just wait until I get out of here, Im gonna tear you limb from limb!" he shouted.

Sakura clicked an idea as she squealed. What if they could get a favour from he demon? She had read before about demonic honor, Demon's never go back on their word or their blood boils and corrupts making them lose their minds. If they could get a favour with him. He would have to do it or his honor would be lost.

"Hey Hinata!" She quealed as she whispered into Hinata's ear. The lavendar eye'd girl blushed. "Oh, HELL NO!" the boy yelled. His ears heard what she said "No way in hell Im gonna be her servant!" He yelled.

"Do it or I'll kill you!" The pink hair girl threatened as she pulled out a knife over his neck. He started to sweat bullets, she was serious and he could see it in her eyes. "Be her servant or whatever or I'll cut you!" The boy started to get nervous. "Go to hell!" he shouted, sakura pulled the knife closer to his neck toutching it.

"Now..." she whispered with a diobolical smirk. She looked into his eyes, he was terrified of her.

"Err...Whats you name then!" He asked Hinata. Hinata sigh'd as she could not talk Sakura out of it. "Hyuuga H-Hinata.." she stammered. "Fine then ya damn human... I Uzumaki Naruto the fox demon swear to my demonic blood that I will be Hyuuga Hinata's servant or protector until she realease me from my duties!" He finished, the pact was sealed. His demonic blood runned until he kept his duty.

Sakura smirked and pulled the knife away. "This looks like's a beutifull start of a friendship" She said.

The boy snapped, Naruto was not going to be friends with a human, especially when the human was a flat chested bitch "Fuck you human!" , needless to say, he got beat up.

**XxXxXxX**

Yay done my first chappie .!


	2. Chapter 2:Appliances & A Arrogant Slayer

**Priestess Of Light**

By Kitsune of Life and Death

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I do not own Naruto, or any other anime idea's (Like Inuyasha!) that I may have gotten while writing this fiction. I repeat **I do not own anything! **Im just here as a fanfiction author...

**Summary:**Demons kill and spill blood, but theirs a Priestess Of light to stop that! And with a certain fox Hanyou she will once again destroy all the demons in the world! NaruHina. Possibly SasuSaku.

**Notes: **This is sorta like a Inuy/Naru Crossover but not entirely .! Just a different type of story with Inuyasha like idea's.

**Pairings: **Naruto & Hinata, Possibly Sasuke & Sakura

**Rated T: **for language, violence or any other possibilities.

" Blah " Normal

_' blah ' Thoughts _

_**" Blah " Demonic beings talking**_

_**" Blah " Demonic thoughts**_

**_Flashback, End Flashback_** Starts and Ends flash back.

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: Appliances and Arrogant DemonSlayers**

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata woke up. As it turns out she had a good night's sleep. She yawned as she got off her bed and stepped on the floor. She soon tripped over somthing, and that sometthing groaned.

"Eek! Gomen Naruto-kun!" she yelped as Naruto groaned and muttered 'stupid humans' as he took another space on the floor and continued to sleep.

Hinata decided to start breakfest for herself and her new 'guardian' as Sakura liked to call it. After she had breakfest she went to invite Naruto to eat somthing as he could not go on an empty stomache forever.

She walked over to him and toutched his shoulder "Gomen...Naruto-kun..Wake...u-up...p-please.." She stammered.

Naruto opened one eye and asked "What the hell do you want "I made...s..some..f-food...please come and..e-eat." She half ordered half asked. Naruto eyed her suspicouly _'She's up to somthing...' _.

He followed her to the kitchen and was amazed at the things that humans used. He walked over to the oven "What in the hell is this!" he asked, she walked over "Its...an oven.." she told him.

"Oven huh?...Sounds like a demon slaying device!" He told her andshe sweatdrop'd "No naruto-kun...It's for cooking food" he made a big "oh! Yeah I knew that!".

She handed him some bacon and eggs whitch he stared at. "Um..Are you not going to eat?" she asked him and still stared at the food "..." "..." "...".

She blinked and the food was gone as she stared wide eye'd at how fast he could eat. "Well Im full...Stupid human...Making me eat rabbit food..." He muttered as he walked out of the kitchen and explore his new 'home'. She sighed as she finished eating and went to go find him.

She soon found him in the living room staring at a T.V "What in the world is this! Some kind of evil box!" he asked as he poked the screen of the T.V

"Naruto-kun...thats...j-just a T.V.." He did not know what it was and pushed a button. WHen the clicking noise came out he jumped away ready to attack.

"EVIL MAGIC BOX!" he yelled and she sweatdrop'd. He soon looked at the T.V and saw people talking in some random show.

"THIS IS SICK! HOW COULD YOU KEEP YOUR OWN HUMAN KIND TRAPPED IN A EVIL MAGIC BOX!" He yelled.

"Naruto...kun..their not real...it's just a fake television show.." He eyed the girl suspicouly making her go 'eep' as she turned off the T.V. "Umm Naruto-Kun?" she soon heard

"hey whats this!" and she followed and gasped at what he was doing. He had a fork in his head and pushed down on the toaster. He put his finger in the toaster and quickly pulled it out in pain.

"DAMN EVIL FIRE BOX'S!" Naruto shove the fork into the toaster and made it burn slightly as she quickley pulled out the plug.

"Hey whats this!" she heard again as he was now flicking on and off a lamp "This is amazing! How did you aquire these minature death stars?"

"Ano...D-Death S-star?" she asked and he replied "You know..that big death star in the sky that makes day!" and she shook her head. "Naruto-kun..It's called the Sun..And thats just a lamp.." she told him.

"Ba'h..Human inventions suck!" he said, she sighed. This was going to be a long day of explaining appliances to him.

After an hour of explaining what each appliance does Naruto made a "hn" and said that Human appliances still sucked and should be meant to fight off demons instead of human purposes. She looked in her fridge and found hardley anything but one raw bacon. He looked and saw the bacon and charged at it. She made an 'Eep' and moved out of the way as he devoured the bacon.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelped. She sighed, se had to go shopping now and with what happened before, she was too afraid to leave him in the house by himself where he could destroy him self with appliances.

She had gotten her jacket but Naruto was like a twelve year old with full of suger...Well he was twelve and so was she..But it diden't matter as she had told him they were leaving for a bit.

After they had left Naruto had asked repeatedly where they were going. "Shopping Naruto-kun.." she told him and he glared at her "So We can see more stupid humans?...Bah!" he stated crossing his arms as they neared the small village.

When they had got their, there was two guards with pikes guarding a gate into the village. "Ano...Can we come in please" She asked and one of the guards recnognized her "Ah yes, Hinata-san, please come...why is their a demon following Hinata-san?" he asked she got a bit nervous and told them what Sakura told her to say.

"I had gotten..ano..a g-gaurdian c-contract" she stated still not knowing what a guardian contract meant. The two guards looked at eachother and burst into laughter.

"HAHA! Stupid demon! You got fooled into a guardian contract! This is priceless!" The guards started to laugh until Naruto got ticked off "Ok..Ok You two can come in." the guard snickered at Naruto who scowled and glared.

After one final glare Naruto followed Hinata into the village until they heard a familar voice in the street regardless at the stares Naruto got. "And so, I forced him into a guardian contract to Hinata-chan!" A pink hair girl squealed and the blonde girl beside her gigled "Nice on for-head" "Ino-Pig" sakura replied.

"Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan...Ohayo" Hinata politly said. "Ohayo Hinata-chan" the said in Unision "ITS THE FLAT CHESTED BITCH!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sakura.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura yelled as she made knots into his head "Ow...stupid..fore-head girl.." Naruto replied after whitch resulted in more knots in the head. Ino Giggled "I like him already, he makes fun of fore-head girl" and Sakura glared at her. "Gomen...But we have..to..um.buy groceries." Hinata stammered "And a new evil fire box" Naruto said nodding with his eyes closed "You mean a toaster Naruto-kun..." She corrected "Toaster...Evil fire box, whats the differance!" he told her while walking away from the two dumb-founded girls.

After buying what they had came for, she had made Naruto carry everything to make himself usefull. "Stupid human..." he muttered as they heard girls screams about 'Sasuke-kun is here to defeat the snake demon!' this got Naruto's intrest as him and Hinata went to the Gates to see a guy in black pants with a blue t-shirt and navy blue jacket. He was the famous (Mostly among girls) demonslayer Uchiha Sasuke.

He had a arrogant smirk whitch Naruto hated, he also hated the aura's he sensed, he heard the girls scream 'I love you Sauske-kun!', it was not love he sensed in the aura's just a stupid crush. He pitied the the naive humans just a little bit.

Hinata spotted Sakura and Ino "Sakura-chan, whats going on?" she asked and Sakura and Ino Squealed "Sasuke-kun is here to kill the snake demon that comes out at night!" Naruto grunted as he rolled his eyes. Sasuke was walking triamphuly as he headed to the cave. "Human, take your stuff, never send a human to do a demon's job" Naruto told Hinata.

"Bah! Sasuke-kun is a Demonslayer He'll get the job done!" Sakura yelled and Ino Nodded. Naruto still handed Hinata the groceries as they heard a roar come from the other side of the gate and cheers from the girls on the balconey edge of the village walls they were on. Sasuke was fending off a huge snake roughly the a little bit smaller then a creature they call 'Manda'.

**"Human! Die!"** The snake roared as it lunged at Sasuke who through Shuriken (Ninja's dont exist..Demon slayers do, remeber that!) into the creatures mouth. The snake grinned as it wacked it's tail to Sasuke who got caught and was sent to the ground. He got up panting as girls cheered him on 'You can do it Sasuke-kun!' another shouted.

The snake lunged it's tail at him attempting to bind him. Sasuke could not move as his eyes widened. Naruto had enough of watching and decided to enter. "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled as he cut off the snake demon's tail off. The demon screamed in pain as it's eyes glared at him.

"Your pathetic, you know that!" he shouted at Sasuke. "Geeze, never send a stupid human to get a demons job done" .

**"Whats this! A kitsune demon! What a laugh!"** The snake laughed at him whitch Naruto glared as the snake still continued to spill black blood. "Stupid snake! Shut up and die!" he yelled as he cut the snakes head into two with a mighty slash from his sharp nails. Sasuke got up and glared.

"I coulde'v killed that demon my self!" he sneered. Naruto sighed "Shut up human, you were terrified" Ignoring the girl's protests as they kept saying 'WHYD YOU DO THAT! SASUKE-KUN WAS GOING TO FINISH IT!' and stuff like that.

Sasuke drawed a Katana from his back and got to a stance "Your a demon too, so I'll just kill you too!" He snorted "Listen, if you couldent kill the snake demon, you have no chance against me human...Besides I was ordered not to kill other pitfull humans because of my guardian contract..Unless of course you dare to attack me, that way I will be more then allowed to rip your pretty boy head off!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke glared at him.

"We will see demon!" Sasuke charged with his Katana and slashed downwards and the girls were cheering _'Arrogant human..' _Naruto thought **'Indeed'** a voice in the back of his head told him.

Naruto dodged Sasuke's Katana and hit the back of his neck and the girls were screaming at him for hurting their Sasuke-kun.

"I could kill you, but then that flat chested bitch would be after my head so i'll be nice and throw you away" Naruto threw sasuke's limp body into the crowd of fangirl witch resulted in happy squeals on who's going to take care of Sasuke-kun. If Sasuke were awake, he would curse Naruto until he died old.

Hinata sighed as she walked out of the gate to the waiting Naruto and handed him the groceries "Lets g-go...N-Naruto-kun" Naruto scowled as he took the groceries and left back to the house in the woods.

**XxXxXxX**

_**Another crappy chapter done**_


End file.
